


There's so many things I'm not

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Rumor Has It (We're all selfish morons) [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many things that I can’t do, but what I can I do, and I need you to do it for me, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's so many things I'm not

**July 6, 2013**

_**Mr & Mrs Rogers-Potts** _

_are pleased to announce the arrival of_

_**Peggy Rose Rogers-Potts** _

_on July 4, 2013._

__**  
**Tony,  
  
I know you don’t want to see Loki. for some reason, you’ve decided that he wasn’t a part of your life anymore, and while I didn’t understand, I have respected this. You missed my wedding because of this stupid game of cat and mouse you have going on, and I respected it, too. But this has to stop.  
You can call Steve and set up a schedule, you can come in the middle of the night, you can even set up a watch in order to figure out Loki’s visiting hours, I don’t care, but I am warning you that you’d better come and visit my daughter, or I swear to God you will know how it feels to be on the wrong side of the cold shoulder treatment!  
  
I did everything I could think of to patch you two up. I do my best to support you, to help you be happy, and I understand that you can’t help being the way that you are -I swear, Tony, I don’t resent you for being depressed- but I can’t be your nurse. I can’t be your caretaker or you therapist and you need to keep a modicum of social life.  
  
I am starting to understand that, while I want to help you, I can’t. Not with this. I can’t because you’re sick. I can’t because I am your friend. I can’t help because I don’t get what it is to be in your shoes, and as much as I wish I did, I can’t really force it.  
I am also starting to understand that you don’t seem to want my help in this, either. And although it hurts to realize that, I will do my best to respect it, because you are like a brother to me, and that is what siblings do - love and respect each others. Which is why I will only say this once: I think you are in love with Loki. I think you are in well over your head, and that you should talk to him about it.  
There, I said it. Now I will not mention it again, unless you want me to. Please, if you change your mind, if you ever want to talk about this, do. I will listen and you know it.  
  
But in the meantime, Tony, I need you to be here, to be my friend.  
I need you to come and be a part of my life again. I need you to come and let me rant about the fact that my daughter is named after my husband’s dead girlfriend. I love him Tony, I really do, and I understand that I was not the first person in his life, but it doesn’t make the knowledge any easier, and I just… I need someone to rant to for just a minute.  
I need you to come here and be casually offensive and make stupid jokes and just be a dick so I can feel okay being one, too.  
  
I’m sorry things are so hard for you. I wish I could make it all okay, or at least make it better but I can’t. I can’t, and sometimes I have problems I need you to help me with, too. all you have to do is come here, meet my daughter, and hug me. Please.  
  
With all my love, no matter what,  
  
Pep.


End file.
